dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palema'i (Mo'o 'Ala)
Palema'i (Pŏ-lā-mŏ-ē) is a main character at the beginning of the tale of Mo'o 'Ala. She is a girl who is similar to Bulma's role in the original story of Dragon Ball, being the first person to make contact with Ra Makimaki, the replacement of Son Goku. History Palema'i is a teenage girl who came from a "Westernized" city in the global archipelago as opposed to the traditional home of Ra Makimaki. After discovering a rare stone, the Mo'o 'Ala, she researches them and discovers that if all five are gathered together and a special incantation is said, a mighty Mo'o would appear to grant whoever gathered the Mo'o 'Ala a wish. Because of this, she goes on a journey to discover these stones, and along the way meets Ra Makimaki. However, she is stopped by a Haole battleship for crossing a treaty line to find one of these stones. She soon panics, running into the forest of the islands and at first refuses Ra Makimaki's help. When Ra proposes to fight them off, she scoffs at first, until she learns he knows the ancient art of Lua. After Ra defeats the envoy, she tries to convince him to leave with her before more trouble arrives. However, Ra refuses to leave, and they are soon met by Admiral Caeruleum, who defeats Ra easily and takes both her and Ra aboard the battleship. In the prison hold, she meets Lux Hakea before the ship is attacked by the god Maui. After escaping the wreckage, Maui takes the three to a nearby island to explain to them his plan and asking them to be a part of it. With that, Lux Hakea leaves and Palema'i brings Ra along with her on a quest for the Mo'o 'Ala. The first of the star pearls that they detected was located on the island of Babi, where shortly after their arrival Palema'i was taken captive by the Babi King. After being challenged to a set of tourneys and losing, the Babi King, as agreed to, released Palema'i and gave them the Mo'o 'Ala that was in their possession. With that, the duo leave the island en route to the next location. Personality Palema'i's personality is very similar to Bulma's, though with noticeable differences. As with the rest of the island theme, she takes on characteristics of Pacific islanders, which her family is based after and named from. She is still a ruder character, being known for being ungrateful, as she was when she first saw Ra's hut. Abilities Palema'i, as with her main story counterpart, is gifted with a bright mind and technological savvyness. Design Palema'i's design is loosely based on Bulma's. She has notable differences, though, besides the fact that she has an islander ethnicity. Her clothes scheming also differs, as well. Naming Palema'i is named after underwear, similar to her mainstream counterpart, translated from Hawai'ian. Bragas, her last name, is the Spanish word for panties, hinting at her Filipino descent.Category:CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Pure humanCategory:GozonCategory:Main Character(s)Category:Supporting characterCategory:New CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Mo'o 'AlaCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Canon Dispute Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good